Can A Dream Really Come True?
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Nicole and Mark aka Undertaker, has been through Hell in their complicated long distance relationship. Can he make her see that through anything, he really loves and cares about her? Will she say goodbye to her old life of Hell and say hello to her new life of Paradise with Mark? Flashbacks, tears, happiness, included in this story.
1. Mark Meeting Her Second Family

**Can A Dream Really Come True?**

**Pairing: Undertaker/OC**

**Warning: Some Triggers, which includes, depression, etc.**

**Summary: Mark and Nicole are anything but normal, they only see each other for a couple days out of the year. When something big happens can Nicole move on from her old life, and start her new life. Flashbacks will happen, tears will be shed, all because of her life. **  
**  
Note: I don't own these people, and I haven't done a chaptered fic in a long time, bear with me please. Mark is retired, living in Orlando, and met Nicole over a social media site. I have so much going on in my personal life, but writing helps**. **Tell me what you think so far, after you read, please. Thanks, and enjoy this chapter! ~BabeofDarkness**

Chapter 1: Mark Meeting Her Second Family

Nicole and Mark weren't like all the other happy couples you see. Theirs were complicated by miles, by doubts, by teary conversions (mostly on her part) but when they gotten to be together it was like Heaven. Today, Nicole was going to church just like every Sunday morning, but this morning was different. It always hard when she came back home from seeing him. She texted him, his good morning message and proceeded to get dressed. She knew she wouldn't get a morning text from him, but she smiled anyways. Then she took a picture and posted it on Instagram, and labeled it with song lyrics, "If I Didn't Have You".

Her grandmother from the church greeted her with a hug, asked how her trip went, and how Mark was. Her pawpaw was next, teasing her about Mark tying her up and to keep her there. She giggled, hugged them both, told them about her amazing week. "You know Nicole, he's going to marry you, one of these days." her pawpaw said, "And he will have to get my blessing, first." "George stop teasing her, she misses him, you can see it in her eyes. She wants to cry, but you know how she's always strong."

Nicole went to do her daily duties, getting the snacks out, helping her pawpaw, getting coffee for her grandmother and that sort of thing. A few minutes after, she was showing the pictures she took of the beach, and how happy she was. Another member of the church came through the door, she looked kinda nervous. "Ms. Jane, are you okay?" Nicole asked the woman, and all she could do was shake her head.

At that time Nicole's phone went off, "_**And You're Screaming, Give it to me baby, Give it to me Motherfucker.**__" _she jumped because she usually turned the sound off, before heading into church. _"Shit! Really bae!" _Nicole said in her mind, the sound was the song "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars, she knew it was him. She apologized for the sound, and went to go outside, when she saw someone she never thought she would see in her church. She always dreamed it would happen, but knowing how he's a non-believer, it would never happen.

"What are" that was the only words she could get out, before he crushed his lips onto her's. "Are you surprised?" he asked her, as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Baby, I missed you, even though I was just with you a few days ago." "I know beautiful." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was dressed in a halter top dress, with her 6 inch heels.

Her grandmother limped her way to see what the commotion was, when she saw him. Granted, Mark was almost 30 years older than Nicole, they were an adorable couple. "Mark?" she asked and hugged him. "Yes ma'am, how do you do? It's so nice to finally meet you, Nicole has told me all about her Mawmaw. he replied back. "Excuse us, you will hopefully get to talk more later. Now, I gotta go introduce him to pawpaw." she happily walked hand in hand with Mark by her side. "Pawpaw, I would like you to be introduced to my world, Mark." the men shook hands, and talked for a short time, before Nicole grabbed Mark again.

"Come on baby, you know how I am the greeter, you will be my helper." she giggled up to him. "I love that giggle, missy!" She was preparing herself for the worst, she knew some won't accept Mark, but she didn't care. You can tell she was happy, everyone who was present at that time knew.

In walked Howard, oh how Nicole loved that elderly man, she had told Mark all about him, and how he was going to leave her in a few weeks. That started a thing between them, for Nicole also suffers with BPD, and she had asked Mark not to leave her. Mark always reassured her that he would never leave. "Hey, Trouble!" she poked the elderly man, that was their relationship, poking each other. "OF Course, you just had to poke me first" he replied and took the paper. "I can't wait to go back to Canada, so you can stop poking me. Oh, who is this giant beside you?" "Mark Calaway, Nicole's boyfriend. She has told me all about you, and how we are somewhat alike. I like you, because you make her happy. She always told me that you did this, or you did that at game night. She adores you, and will really miss you when you leave." "Aw, aren't you a sweetheart, well you can poke your boyfriend today, huh?" "Shut up Howard, and go get your coffee. Baby, you don't have to stand here with me, if you don't want to. Oh, and it's 3rd Sunday, which means food, if you can stay." "Baby girl, I have all the time in the world, I don't have to be back in Orlando until 2 more weeks." he hugged her, because she had started to cry again.

More people were filling the church, Mark had met the preachers. Her favorite preacher was there and also the current preacher, she was so happy and it was just starting. The church phone rang, she went to go get it, while handing the papers to Mark. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be right there." she said as she hung the phone up. "Carry, carry!" her pawpaw joked, as he did every Sunday. She went out to help carry food in, she never realized Mark was behind her. "Oh, Nicole! Who's that man behind you?" the elderly lady asked. _"__**Great going, nothing like the present" **_she mumbled under her breath. "Well Wanda, this is Mark." "Oh that guy, you always see every year? Don't you think." "Stop, right there, I know what you are going to say. Mark is almost 30 years older than me, but I don't care. I love him, been for 4 years. He's saved me from doing things, you don't even know him. Please stop judging him, he's not hurting me, and never will!" she cried out, this time Mark was furious. Nicole had told him about that woman, and he had some words for her. "Excuse me, Ms. Wanda right? Well I didn't introduce myself, I am Mark Calaway,** I am indeed **Nicole's boyfriend. She's my life, my everything. I know the age difference, but it doesn't matter. Since we are outside of church, **I am an Asshole**. I won't put up with people trying to get me and Nicole to break up. I have met her grandparents in there, they love me, they see that I make her happy. You on the other hand, we just met and you want to break us apart, sorry honey, but won't happen." the elder lady huffed, thanked Nicole for carrying things in, and went off to do other things.

After Mark and her Mawmaw calmed her down, they returned to hand out the papers. Mr. Charlie came through the doors, bear hugged Nicole, and called her babe. "Hey, you! I'm so happy you're back, I missed you! Baby, this is Mr. Charlie, my boyfriend on Sundays." Mark chuckled, and proceeded to shake the elder's hand. "So, you're "the boyfriend" that I hear about? I always get a text from her, about Mr. Charlie. Nice to meet you, I'm Mark Calaway, her real boyfriend." they laughed, as Mark left with Charlie _"Oh Boy" _Nicole thought, something was going to happen.


	2. Blessing, Announcement, Wedding Part 1

As Nicole was greeting the rest of her second family into the church, Mark had other things to do. He was in the fellowship hall, asked what time church began, and when he gotten the answer he found that he only had a few minutes to ask. "Mr. George, Howard, and Charlie, I need to talk to you. Is there a room we could talk in for a few minutes?" "Sure, just head down the hall here and turn to your left. We still have about 10 minutes before we have to get ready for the service." Charlie replied as he went with the rest of the men. Mark was nervous, he was standing with some of the most important people in Nicole's life. Granted it wasn't her dad, since he passed months before they even started talking to one another, but these men knew her also.

"Son, are you alright?" George asked him with a hand on his. "No sir, um, it's really hard to ask, but you 3 are 4 of the important men in Nicole's life. I have to do this right, do I have your blessing to ask for Nicole's hand in marriage? I had thought about proposing on the beach last week, but she is so into this church, and I had to come over here to do it. I want each of you to play a part in this wedding. It may not be legal, but she will be married in front of her family, today. Howard, can you be the best man? Charlie and George, will you walk her down the aisle? I don't know where to have the wedding, but she's always talking about the lake. So the time before lunch, I will go with her and see if we can have it tonight." the 3 men nodded, George had tears in his eyes. "Yes, son, I will give you my blessing. Welcome to the family!" It was nearing 9, so they hurried out, without a word to anyone.

As the prelude played, Nicole and Mark was siting in her favorite place, right where the sun came through the window. It had always made her feel close to her dad and Mark. She was holding his hand and the preacher's wife's hand, she felt complete now, and safe. She laid her head onto his shoulder, closed her eyes as the music played. When the music stopped, it was time for the announcements. Nicole raised her hand with a smile on her face. "Yes, Nicole?" Richard ask with a smile on his face. "I know most of yall know Mark here, he's the love of my life, and I'm beyond happy he came to surprise me!" she said, as she kissed Mark's cheek. Everyone clapped and welcomed Mark into the family. Wanda was next with the announcement of game night, that Thursday. "Oh, Lord, this will be a mess" Howard said as he laughed. "Babe, what is he talking about?" Mark asked to her. "Well baby, I get a little crazy on that night, another side of me comes out." "I'm glad I'll be here for that then." he winked at her, and looked back at Howard with a thumbs up. 

It was Mark's turn for the Biggest Announcement of his life, he raised his hand just before the opening prayer was about to begin. "Oh, we look like we have another announcement." "Yes Sir, may I come up there to tell it?" "Sure Mark, you don't have to ask." the preacher replied back to him. "Well, hello again to everyone. I've met some of you this morning, it's an Amazing feeling here. Yes, I gave Nicole one of the shocks to her life, but here's another one Sweetheart. I had asked some men here who knows you well, I'm dearly sorry it wasn't your dad, but I know he's looking down on this moment. My baby girl, my Nic Nic, my everything, my reason to live. You have made me the luckiest man alive for these past 4 years, the distance will no longer be for us soon, that is if you will accept this ring here to become my wife?" Mark had tears in his eyes, as he watch Nicole come to him with a tear stained face. She nodded, because that's all she could do at that moment. Her heart was racing more than ever. Mark slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up, and carried her bridal style back to their seats. Everyone applauded for the couple, with tears in their own eyes.

As the church service went on, Mark had gotten lost listening to Nicole's voice when she was singing. He remembered just last week that voice was shaky when she asked if she could sing to him. "You still have a beautiful voice." he whispered in her ear. _Dammit Mark, you are making it so hard to think good today" _Nicole thought in her mind. She turned to Mark and blushed, as he laughed. Nicole knew that Mark loved how every few minutes, they were standing and then sitting. She always told him, she was getting her exercise in while she was at church, now he understood what she meant.

Next was Sunday school, she had her place right in front of her pawpaw, and beside her soon to be husband. Coffee was served to each of the men with a kiss on the cheek, which made the men smile. The teacher that morning was a person that her pawpaw really didn't care for, so he was bored shitless. Nicole had started to giggle, and Mark tried not to laugh at her. She was so carefree in that moment. He had never seen her that way before, not even when she was with him. Sure, she was happy, but today she was more relaxed and calm. Nicole had taken Mark's napkin, torn it, and started thumping the little pieces to the elderly man in front of her. That went on for most of the lesson. They didn't really hear any of the "teacher's" message, because they were too busy playing.

It was now the break time, which left 30 minutes before the lunch they were having that day. "Excuse us, we have something to check on, we will be back soon." Mark had said to the group, and took Nicole's hand. "Where are we going?" she asked as they made it out the church doors. "Well, I have decided that tonight you will become my wife, we can't make it legal, but you will be married in front of your family. I know you love the lake area, and the beach, and you will have them both soon. As for tonight, you will have the lake. Now will you point me in the direction of the lake please, baby girl?" She couldn't believe her ears. _What did Mark just say? Wedding tonight? So much to do, so little time!_ "But Mark.." "No, don't over think this Nicole," he said in a stern voice. "I know you're worried about the decorations, the dress, everything. I have people who will help. I will give you my card, you go with Mawmaw and go pick out a dress right after the lunch. Then you will go to Mrs. Kay's house to get ready and dolled up, even though you don't need to. You always look so beautiful to me!"

By the time they were through talking, they were at the lake. He wasn't sure who to talk to about having the venue set up for that night, but Nicole did. She pointed Mark the way to the man's trailer. "Hey, Bennie, I don't know if you recognize me or not." she was stopped by a hug from the elderly man. "Of course I remember you, how can I not?" Mark was now wondering who the hell this man was, and put his arms around Nicole in a protective way. "Who may this man be, that is protecting this little princess?" he joked. "Mark Calaway sir, I am planning to married this woman tonight, I just needed to know if it would be okay to rent this place for a couple of hours?" "Congratulations, and of course, let's go over here and set up the payment." the elderly man said. Mark was so happy, no amount was too much, for his dreams were about to come true.

They went back to the church with 5 minutes remaining, before lunch was served. "Damn, they do go all out for the dinners here don't they?" Mark asked. "I told you, we always have too much food!" "Well that only means more for tonight." he winked, she groaned. Mark knew that eating food was hard for her, she was trying so hard to become this fit woman who didn't eat certain things. He was proud of her, but she was over doing herself, and in his mind starving herself. "Babe, you need to eat, you know it's okay, right?" "Yes, baby, but that means 3 hours of gym tomorrow. Okay?" "Anything for you!"

"Can I have your attention please?" Mark asked the group, right before the prayer. "I have planned the wedding for tonight at 7 PM, we would love if you all could make it. Mawmaw, if it's okay to call you that, would you take Nicole to get her dress after we eat. Pawpaw, Howard, Charlie, you all will come with me. Will someone help with the decorations? I don't even have to ask about the food, since I know how big you all go out for that." everyone laughed. "Mark, I will delighted to go with her to find the dress, and of course you can call me that, we're family. Will Nicole have a place to get ready?" "Yes, if it was okay with Kay, I would like to go there, or if Wanda wouldn't mind, since she is closer." Nicole said, as the elderly ladies gotten together and said it didn't matter which house. So all that was settled, and they rounded up for the prayer. That night would become Nicole's and Mark's new life together, but would it all happen the way they had planned?


	3. Flashback 1: Meeting Mark

Flashback: First Meeting (Part 1)  
Warning: Some trigger parts here

It was early September 2011, Midnight to be exact. She had just came home from an amazing game night at church. She was shy, and timid, but she had fun. She went in the house, and looked at her ailing aunt, she knew it was another hospital visit. She had called 911, and off they went to the ER, since her aunt's blood sugar was out of control.

Once they gotten there, the nurse had taken her aunt's sugar. 1,154 to be exact. She should be dead, but of course her aunt was still pushing on. A couple of hours later, they transported her aunt to an ICU room. Nicole was out in the waiting room and couldn't fight sleep anymore, as hard as the chairs were, she went to sleep.

The next morning, was even more rough, her mom and soon to be husband came up to see her sister. Nicole was stressed to the max, didn't sleep well, amd her anxiety was getting the best of her. "Nicole, I think we are going to leave now." her mom said, after only spending a few minutes with her aunt. Nicole rolled her eyes, and said, "You know, I could open this window and jump out of this window. I don't care anymore." Nicole was so close to the window, and she looked down, then ran out of the room in a panic attack. She wanted to kill herself, take away all the pain she felt.

As she was in the waiting room, calming down, she felt her phone buzz. She had gotten a tweet from Mark, aka (The Undertaker). They had just been saying "Hi" and "How are you?" to each other daily, and it was his turn to say it. It felt like it was a sign that he saved her. The tweet read, "How are you? I heard you are in the hospital, everything okay?" Her eyes welled with tears and she messaged him back asking to direct message him. She had told him what she had just thought, and he gave her his number to call him.

Nicole was so afraid and so shy to dial Mark's number, but she needed to talk to someone. "Hello, little one?" his voice sounded so calming. "H-hello, um.. Can you hear me?" "Yes, hey don't cry" he said as he heard the sniffs. "It's going to be alright, do you want me to calm you down?" "Please, I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden to you." "Nicole, we have been friends since May, but this has been the first time we have talked on the phone. I also have a personal facebook if you would want it. I can help you, this may come off as a shock to you, but you can trust me, and it feels like I have known you for years." Nicole was taken back, she let out a little "yes" and Mark knew he should have been there. He was devoted to a lot of his fans who became friends. "Listen okay, you have been going through hell, I don't know you very well, but I would like to understand your hurt. Please don't block me out." Again, Nicole could only say "okay".

After talking to Mark for an hour, Nicole had felt better, much better to be honest. She had added Mark on her facebook, and started to message him there and through texts. She told him about her father passing 10 months before, how she had been starving herself, depressed, taking care of her aunt for many years, mostly her life story. Mark wanted so bad to just take away her pain, to hug and hold her until the hurt stopped. Mark felt a belonging in someone's life, that he never felt before. He was falling in love with her, and truth be told, he was scared to push because she was going through a lot right now. Someday, he thought, she's going to be his.

**Sorry for a short chapter, but the next one will be the wedding. Thanks to all who reads this story. **


	4. Wedding 1

Wedding 1: Part 1

Nicole was at Kay's getting all dressed up, her dress in ocean blue, with little specks of sea green. Everyone around her had tears in their eyes, she looked beautiful. Her makeup was less than normal, because Mark loved her natural beauty, so she only had on eyeliner, mascara, and lip shiner. She was beyond happy, she was marrying her best friend, in front of people she loved. She knew it wasn't a "real" one, but she really didn't care.

Howard was the first guy to walk through the house, of course. "WOW! You do clean up nice." he joked and poked her, then he did the unthinkable, gave her a hug. "Thanks Howard, and I feel so special getting a hug from you." she joked and poked him back. Everyone had laughed, and watched them bicker back and forth. It was nearly 6:45, which meant they had to leave soon. The nerves were not only getting to Nicole but to Mark as well.

"Mark, sonny boy, calm down!" George was telling his soon to be Grandson. "It's going to be alright, breathe, you are fixing to have her in your arms for the rest of your life. Stay put right here and breathe." he had instructed Mark to wait on the pier, as he and Charlie were about to leave to pick up Nicole.

_Here it all goes, daddy I miss you!_ Nicole whispered to the sky, and it appeared to been a sign from her dad, when something flashed across the sky. George and Charlie had made it in the jeep, Nicole was praying everything would fit in the small vehicle. "You look gorgeous babe." Charlie said as he hugged her. "Thank you! I would also like to thank the both of you, for walking me down to Mark soon." "I wouldn't have it any other way." George choked out.

They arrived, heard the music playing and everyone was in their perfect spot. Howard was up beside Mark on the pier, and Nicole's friend Kayci was on the other side. George and Charlie, led Nicole to her husband, kissed her cheeks and went back off the pier. Nicole's favorite preacher Bob stood in front of them, and started the wedding.

"We are gathered here to witness the unity of these 2 people. I have known Nicole for almost 5 years, and Mark, you are getting a fine young lady. I have only known Mark for a day, but I know you will take great care of this little one here before us. You look beautiful as always Nicole. Is it right that yall have your own vows?" they both replied with a yes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the reading of the vows will take place now."

Nicole went first, because she knew it wouldn't take long to be in tears with Mark's. "Mark, baby, these last few years were hard, but now we are forever together. You say all the time, you didn't save me. Yes, yes you did. If it wasn't for you, and my heavenly father, I wouldn't be here taking you as my loving husband. Before you, I wanted to die. You came into my life as a sign of greatness to come. It did! Even though I had to wait 2 years to finally meet you in person, but it was worth it. It was worth the pain I felt when I would leave you to come back here. I could never have had a better first time than with you. I love you so much Mark Calaway, I will be forever blessed with you." she had tears rolling down her face. Mark had lightly wiped them away, and was thinking how on earth would he get past that.

"Baby girl, my whole world. You are my amazing strong woman. I am grateful you wanted to choose me as your first, and now only lover. I didn't save you, you saved me. That morning almost 4 years ago, I had a visit from your dad, don't asked me how, but I did. I knew I had to help you. I fell in love with you, that day. I can't wait to live our life together, raise a family, and watch you grow. I love you with every beat of my heart, I swear. You remember that was the first song I did for you? I do, and it's true, till my dying day, I will forever love you Nicole Renee and now Calaway. You are the best thing that has every happened to me."

Bob had to get his emotions back in tact and proceeded on. "Now you may kiss the bride." Mark had kissed Nicole with every passionate bone in his body, the kiss had over taken them, as they fell into the water below. Well that started their lives out right. Everyone laughed as they Mark lifted Nicole up onto his back, as she was laughing. As they came back to shore, it was time to start the party.


	5. Wedding Part 2 and Heart Break

Wedding part 2 and Heart Break

Sorry that it's been forever since I updated, but a lot of personal stuff has been going on. Hope y'all enjoy.

It was now time for the first dance. Nicole kinda cracked up, and everyone looked her way.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought I would get to dance with this giant. I begged him to dance last week, but nooo."

"Well darling, that's because I wanted you to have your first dance in front of your family."

He heard the "awws" and then looked at his lovely girl, she was crying.

"Mark, you bring every emotion out of me, I just love you! Now come on hubby, and let's dance."

They danced to her favorite song, "Love Me Like You Do." Everyone stared in amazement, for they never knew that care free side of Nicole. She was truly happy! She was just missing one guy, but he was watching from above. With her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating, she knew everything was worth it. He kissed her head, and she looked up at him,

"Marky, babe, I just love you, this is my dream come true. I don't care if this wedding isn't official yet, it meant a lot that you even thought about this, for me. How long have you been in town?"

"Since this morning at 6 AM, I went into town, and I saw the big sign that had your church on it, I knew you were going to be there. I love you so much darlin', your official wedding will be everything you wished for and more."

"Baby, you have given me more than the stars in the sky, I wish daddy was here to rag you on taking care of his baby girl." Tears were threatening to fall down, and Mark saw it.

"Baby girl, he knows, he knew even before you met me, that we would be together. My faith in God has changed because of you, I may not believe in Him like you do, but I'm working on it. I think that elderly man, over there would like to dance with his grand daughter. Go on, I'll have you for a long time, you need to see him, and spend some time. I'll go check out the rest of the gang, and thank them." She nodded, hugged and kissed her man, and left to see her pawpaw.

"Pawpaw, can I have this dance?" Nicole asked the elder man who meant everything to her.

"Of course my Angel, and I told you he was going to keep you one day, he's a great guy. You'll be safe, when I go."

"Pawpaw don't say that, let's just enjoy this moment. You know I love you right?"

"Yes, and I love you too, you've grown so much in these 5 years. I'm proud of you Nicole."

As they were dancing, Mark sat with her grandmother, and looked at Nicole with her grandfather, knowing that this may be the last time to see her with the elderly man. The news he had just heard broke his heart, and he didn't know if he could break it to her. He silently prayed, her pawpaw would make it through the night.

After all the dancing, reminiscing about all the times that his new bride had at the church, Mark had made a point to say some words.

"Excuse me for just a few more minutes. Thank you all for coming out, to this wonderful time in mine and Nicole's life, with short notice. I have never seen Nicole so care free, stress free, in all the times when we were together.

I'm not sure how many of you can make it to our official wedding in the summer, but you are all invited. You have accepted me in your family, and I understand why Nicole love you all.

To my loving wife, my baby girl, I love you with every breath I take. You are the most important part of my life, and I can't wait until I see you become the mother you always wanted to be.

To my father in law in heaven, thank you for allowing this to happen, she misses you every day, and I wished we could have met. Your baby girl is forever protected, she's perfect."

After everyone else had said their congratulations and hugs, Nicole's grandfather stood up to talk.

"Mark and Nicole, I love you both so very much. Nicole, my Angel, you have been such a blessing in my life. You deserve all of this, and more. Please don't cry, but I have to tell you this, and Mark please protect my little Angel. Nicole this is hard for me to say, but I'm dying. I've been trying to hold off on telling you, but today may be my last day here with you. I've had amazing moments with you that will last forever. I love you so much, you made this old man's life so much better. If tomorrow morning, I'm your Angel watching you, don't grieve long for me, I had a great life. Yours is just starting out."

Nicole was sobbing uncontrollably in Mark's arms, she knew something was up. She ran to her pawpaw, as he wrapped his arms around her, to let her cry on his chest. Mark went to comfort her grandmother, because he knew how Nicole gets when she's hurting. No one but her pawpaw can really help her, while he still is able to. It hurt his heart knowing she's about to lose one of the important guys in her life.

An hour flew by, Mark was walking around the lake, just praying that his baby would be alright. He didn't realize that tears were falling, he started to curse.

"Lord, I don't understand, I hate seeing this happen to her. Hasn't she already been through enough hell? Fuck, this is hurting bad."

He completely broke down, hoping no one saw. A woman he never thought would comfort him, hugged him.

"Mark, are you okay?"

"Ms. Wanda, why? Why does it happen this way? Nicole's pawpaw..."

"Shhh, we don't know, but it will be alright. Calm yourself, be strong for Nicole, she's going to need you now more than ever. That man means so much to her, as you can tell. She cried herself to sleep on his lap, he's still holding her. You may want to take her to one of Jane's rentals."

"Thank you so much for being here for Nicole, and the years you have spent with her."

Nicole looked peaceful, even with tear stained face.  
Her pawpaw looked at him, and mouthed "sorry".

Mark whispered in his ear, "George, she needed to know, don't be sorry. I'm so glad you could spend this night with us. You are a great guy. Are you hurting?" The elderly man nodded yes.

"Son, if I'm lucky, I'm making it home tonight. I'm not afraid of dying, I did my work here. I know I've been saying this too much, but Nicole, she's going to need you, deaths are so hard on her."

Mark promised that he would, and went to pick his love up from the elders lap.

"Mark, no, I wanna stay with my pawpaw. Pawpaw please, I love you, don't go!"

Mark ignored her cries as she hit, swung at everything.

"Nicole, always remember that I love you forever, you'll always be my Angel. Please go with your husband." He tearfully said, and she obeyed.

2 hours later, Mark was curled up with Nicole, who was finally calm. His phone rang, he knew, he hated to answer it.

"Mark, is Nicole awake?"

"No Mawmaw, she's calmed down and asleep. Is he gone?"

"Yes, he laid down an hour ago, and passed. Tell Nicole in the morning, that his last words were, "tell Nicole I will be watching" he loved her Mark. I know where he went, Nicole won't ever get over this death. Please stay until after we get it all done."

"Of course, we're staying a month, we won't leave until we know you're okay. We love you."

With that, he ended the call, hugged Nicole tight, and silently cried.


End file.
